


The In Law

by meikyu



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Twin sister, Will female counterpart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikyu/pseuds/meikyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chiyo alias Yochinmi Sensei, become a famous yaoi mangaka after she published her debut "The Cannibal's Lover"</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. My Brother and His Boyfriend

It was night when Wilma sitting in her cozy living room watching news about the murdered Red Dragon when her front door is knocked. She opened the door and found her twin brother hanging on another guy. Without hesitation, Wilma brought her in.

  
Will slept peacefully on her bed after his wounds had been tended. Wilma walked to the living room and found the other man watching the news.

  
‘Did you two having rough sex or something?’ said Wilma with harsh accusation.

  
‘Yeah, almost like that.’  
Wilma hissed at him, then saw the picture of Will and Hannibal on the news, ‘Holy shit,’ Wilma gave him a glaring furious looks, ‘Do you have something to say about the news?’

  
‘Will used me as a bait to catch this man but this man is so dangerous so we kill him.’

  
‘And you pushed him to the sea, but you pulled him with you.’

‘It was the opposite.’

‘I don’t care. Leave now. Stay away from Will. If I saw you ever again, I will kill you.’

Hannibal went to the bedroom and kissed Will. Wilma holding her temptation to skin him and smash the door after Hannibal left.

 

‘Wilma?’

‘Good morning, Will.’

Will suint his eyes around him and tried to gather his thought, ‘Did Hannibal brought me here? Where is he?’ Wilma looked at Will from dressing mirror while putting her make up, ‘Yes, and he then he left after knew I am an FBI. Want to be my brother-in-law. Hah! He has to eat me first.’

Will confused. ‘What are you talking about?’

‘I talked about your murder husband. Come on! What do you see in him except his attractive look…Yeah I admit he is attractive in his 50s…’ Wilma felt dissapointed by what she is saying. ‘And his cheekbones…How many people he killed with his cheekbones?’  
Will sat on the bed side and looked annoyed. He was so embarrassed to find that her sister thought the same way as the others. Alana, Bedelia, Freddie and probably everyone thought he and Hannibal are lovers. What is wrong with being close to a friend, care about each other, thinking about each other, touching each other, caressing each other…is friendship between men like that? Yes, it is. I will touch and caress Jack, too. ‘It is not what you think. Freddie talks rubbish.’

‘He kissed you last night. On the lips. I was so excite-…’ Wilma stopped after realize what she was going to say, ‘Ehm, I kicked him out.’

‘We are friends, Wilma. It is normal.’ Wilma turned and stared at him. Her jaws dropped and stutter for a while, ‘I will brought you to Wolf Trap and asked Molly to show you how female lips taste like. Get ready, Will. I called Jack and you got a lot of explanations to tell.’

 

Last night…  
‘Can you believe it, Jack? He has a murder date with this cheekbones and then having sex in the sea! Those scratch on Will’s cheeks…it probably caused by his cheekbones. And I saw it with my own eyes. They kissed!’

‘Wilma, you called me to explain what happened or talking about your brother relationship with Hannibal,’ Jack sighed, ‘I’ve seen too much, Wilma.’

Wilma frown in disbelief, ‘You know their relationship but I knew it from Tattlercrime? You are there when they are having honeymoon in Florence, right? My brother married to an FBI target and I know nothing about it!?’ Wilma tensed up. She probably won’t let them get married but it just too much! ‘Why are you in Florence? You aren’t just curious…’

‘Holy crap, no! I’m seeking Will…’

‘What!? Jack! Are you that desperate after your wife dead!?’

Jack hung up the phone.

 

‘So, that is what happened.’

Will and Wilma were called by Jack. Wilma ready to talk about Hannibal when Jack stopped her. ‘We got a case.’ Jack showed them the case report. ‘The victims are punched and kicked until they died. It seems like the killer targeted martial artists. Wilma, I want you to work in this case also. Your boss recommend you since you are an expert in martial arts.’

‘Sort of. Will, you go to the location. Wilma, you go with me.’

‘Jack, wait.’ Will lift his hand as touch Jack’s hand. Jack snapped it then Will caress his cheeks. The other staffs gathered and looking through the glass. Jack punched Will stomach and snapped at the lookers. Will looked at the audiences and said, ‘What are you looking at!? It is normal! It is platonic!’

 

‘Don’t worry, Jack, he is confused with friendship and sexual attraction difference. By the way, what do you want to show me?’

‘I know and Hannibal is to be blamed. I want to stay far from being his friend. Anyway, you will be happy to see this.’

Hannibal was confined in the glass prison. Hannibal was smiling creepily as usual with no reason. He is a cheerful guy, anyway. ‘Hello, Jack. Hello, Wilma.’

‘HELLO, HANNIBAL!,’ said Wilma with exagerrated cheerfulness, ‘HOW ARE YOU? GOOD. ME TOO. SADLY, YOUR HUSBAND CAN’T SEE YOU BECAUSE HE DOESN’T KNOW. WHERE. YOU. ARE. AND. I. WILL. NEVER. TELL. HIM. YOUR MARRIAGE IS DONE, CHEEKBONES! DONE!’

‘Stop, Wilma. I show you this so you can shut up about Will and Hannibal. He will never in touch with Will anymore.’

‘Yeah, finally I can get a peace to solve the case…’ Jack abruptly shut her mouth and brought her outside.

‘Case? What case?’ asked Hannibal but both of them already left.


	2. Sekaiichi Hatsukoi:Will Graham no Baai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiyo alias Yochinmi Sensei, become a famous yaoi mangaka after she published her debut "The Cannibal's Lover"

‘Chiyo, what is seme? What is uke?’

Today Chiyo show her manuscript to Freddie Lounds, her editor. They sat at the meeting room of Tattler Publishing office. Chiyo, who is under pen name Yochimi, was frustrated because the editor know nothing about yaoi manga at all but she insisted to publish it after she read her doujinshi on pixiv. At first, the doujinshi was just a revenge at Hannibal for keeping her in the house while having fun with a new boyfriend. The doujinshi showed the erotic and vulgar relationship of Hannibal and Will. Freddie Lounds by chance read it after several bloggers upload the doujin. It was called The Cannibal’s Lover. It was hilarious at first but Freddie admit the manga was beautifully written and drawn so she approached Chiyo and convinced her to publish it. Hannibal the Cannibal probably already ruined Hannibal’s reputation but this will make both of them chased by the fangirls everywhere. They won’t live in peace anymore. 

‘Seme is the dominant, and uke is the submissive,’ answered Chiyo.

‘So, Hannibal is the dominant and Will is the submissive. Why is that?’

Chiyo whispered a sigh. ‘Because Hannibal is older and physically stronger than Will. It is not always though but I can’t imagine Will become the dominant. I think I will try it sometimes.’

Freddie finished reading the manuscript. As usual, Chiyo’s art is beautiful and it shows a sex scene. Every chapter should have a steamy sex scene like in every yaoi manga. The Red Dragon arc is positively reviewed. It told that finally Will realized what Hannibal’s feeling and decided to run away with him. The sex scene at the house near the cliff was interrupted by the Red Dragon. The Red Dragon was finally killed, but before they can escape again, the FBI arrived, and they fall into the ocean. There is Jack Crawford and without pseudonym. Jack doesn’t know about the manga though, and even he found it out, Chiyo would mercilessly show Jack as the third wheel. ‘Hannibal and Will are drown and submerged to the beach. Then, they went to Will’s sister house. And they are having sex...in her sister’s house?’ 

‘Wilma told me everything. ‘Yochin-sensei, I’m sooo pissed off right now. You know, they just barged into my house and then I watched them lovey-dovey last night. I hope they just drown in the sea!...You won’t put this in your comic, right?’’ 

Wilma was the avid reader of her manga. She asked her on the meet-and-greet whether the manga is about her brother. Wilma introduced herself as Will’s twin sister. Chiyo was so excited to find another source for her story and asked her to talk about herself and Will. Although Wilma never approved her brother relationship but Chiyo’s manga is great. It also helped her to know what happen to her brother since he rarely talked to her about anything. 

‘Great, maybe we should change it. They were stranded and found a cave. And then they have sex. And monologue. More monologue.’

‘Maybe they were stranded on the beach but Hannibal is too injured to carry Will, then he licked Will’s wounds. Then they kissed and having sex. Then, they passed out and FBI found them.’

‘Hmm, that will work but need more development. Anyway, Ghibli and Disney has been interested in adapting your work. Guillermo del Toro and Hideo Kojima worked together as producer and director. They probably hired Cillian Murphy and Ben Wishaw as Hannibal and Will.’

‘What, why those studios? Is this live action?’

‘Miyazaki is dead so they just do what they want. Disney depends on the ratings too much. We will produce both live action, anime, game and tv series. This show has so much potential in ripping off those fangirls wallet. We cannot let this chance go.’

‘I’m okay with that. However, we’ve got problem. Hannibal is jailed again. Wilma said she would never let Hannibal meeting Will again. They hide Hannibal from Will. How my story should progress then?’

‘Will is involved in another case. The serial killer targeted the martial artists. Wilma is involved too, as she is an expert in martial arts. Wilma will be in your manga and show her as heroic as you can. She will act as the sister who try to separate them but because she loved her brother so much and cannot stand seeing her brother suffers, she let Will meet Hannibal and the scene would be very touching and romantic.’

‘What if she disagree?’

‘Just put a pseudonym. Change her character into a male and say his name is Watson and if she asked, told her the character is inspired of her.’

‘I think she would be very happy.’


	3. Since when I'm looked that gay?...Oh...

‘Dr. Lecter, a call,’ Wilma pushed the table to the left side. She wore her usual police uniform. 

‘From who?’

Wilma got excited all of sudden, ‘You are so damn lucky, Dr. Lecter. It is from Yochin-Sensei!’ 

‘Huh? York?’

Wilma rolled her eyes and moved jumpily. ‘Come on! She writes a manga about you and Will! It is the best romantic story ever! If only it is not about you...’

‘Oh, a writer wants a resource. If you say that normally, I would get it,’ Hannibal picked up the phone after Wilma left, ‘Hello.’

‘Hannibal, it is me Chiyo.’

‘Clever. Saying that you are a writer who wants to get a source.’

‘No. I am really a writer. A mangaka. Sorry to say this but I writes a story about your relationship with Will. Wilma said you are a prisoner again. I want to make a bargain. I help you escape and you help me continue my story.’

‘How exactly I help you continue your story?’

‘I can make a chapter where you are reunited with Will with magical prison break. Also you allow me to observe you and Will.’

‘I’m not sure if I want to help you. Let me see your manga first. Wilma is your fan. She must have your copies.’

‘Wa-...’ Hannibal had hung up the phone. He asked the bailiff to call Wilma. Wilma soon come to his jail.

‘Wilma, can I borrow the manga that this York guy makes?’

‘It is Yochin-Sensei. Of course. I will bring it to you.’ 

Yochin? Chiyo naming sense is so terrible. It is very cringy to hear Wilma said her name. An hour later, Wilma brought the manga. He looked at the cover and thought this is not me. His eyes are too big. He read the first page, second, third... My hand is not that big. My face is not that feminine. I never have sex with Will. This is the kind Chiyo wrote? That woman is fucked up. 

‘I need the phone.’ After several beep, Chiyo answered. ‘Your manga is horrible. Too cheesy, too much sparkle. What the hell are you drawing? That’s no human. And you make people think I really have sex with Will? No, I won’t help you. Better I stay in this jail rather than fueling your perverted imagination.’

‘You love him. You want to do it with him. Everyone already know you gay for him and they already suspect even before I wrote the manga. Come on, Hannibal. His wife doesn’t let him to come home and he is a mess. He only survive with cup noodle I gave him. Worst of it all, his wife keeps all of his dogs. I can continue the story even without you but at least I can do something to Will after I destroy his marriage...I have told Wilma that I will visit you and we will leave straightaway.’

‘That is horrible plan, Chiyo, but I’m in. How dare you feed Will with only cup noodles. I’m gonna make you eat noodles from you nose after I’m released.’


	4. My Boss Tell Me to Call Him Hanni-niichan and I Throw Him From Shinkansen

Hi everyone, I am Chiyo. You know me as Yochimi, the best mangaka in history. Today I and my cannibal boss, Dr. Hannibal Lecter, will visit Will Graham, his unstable boyfriend. My boss is going to propose him and I am as the mediator? Medium? Whatever. It is not important. What is important is Will already throw away all cup noodles I gave him. But...

‘Will, I’m he-...What the fuck.’ Hannibal look ghastly at Will. ‘You are so thin! How am I supposed to eat you!?’ Then look at me. ‘Chiyo...’ I looked away. Come on, he is your boyfriend, not mine. ‘Wait here, I’m going to make you food.’ He looked at me. I shivered. Then, he walked away through the door. Thank God, I’m meatless. 

‘I’m busy, Chiyo. I need to solve a case.’

‘He is my boss. I really want to see you, and I cannot disobey his order.’

After a while, Hannibal lift a human on his shoulder then he made a human sashimi for him and Will. My boss generously gave me onigiri from 7-Eleven. As usual, Hannibal prepared the dish extravagantly. He even put the onigiri on flowery napkin. Classic. They sat on rectangle table while I eat on circular table and sat on floor, like any traditional Japanese do. My boss is really thoughtful or he just do this based on what he know from anime. He has faced a patient who suffered from mental disorder called Weeaboo Syndrome. It is a mental illness where you marrying a pillow with the picture of underage anime character. Or someone who speak unintelligible Japanese words but completely shut when being asked what the titles of the Season 2 mean. 

‘You should eat a lot, Will,’ Hannibal speak while staring at his beloved lovingly as I just observing them with facial expression of the boy from The Grudge.

‘So you can eat me?’ Will laughed a little. It is so lovely from a guy who consciously eating human flesh. ‘If we eat Thai food, I would eat a lot.’

‘I love Thai food. We gonna have Thai food for dinner.’

‘Aaand,’ Will then looked at me annoyingly, ‘She gonna be with us?’ 

‘No. It would be a date, a very usual date. It would be really boring for a story, right?’ Hannibal stared at me so I would be speechless. I just continue eating my onigiri while making a sound like the The Grudge boy. They just told me to stop. I stopped.

This lovely lunch was interrupted by a knock on the front door. Hannibal opened the door and brought Molly. And Bedelia Du Fromage? I’ve got an exciting feeling about this. Molly brought a soup while Bedelia holding Walter’s hand. The boy was looked so happy. Probably because he finally meet his dad but no hug? No kiss? And the dogs? Step-family is cold.

‘I brought a soup. I thought you have not eaten properly. You looked thin, Will. I also want to tell you,’ here this go, ‘Bedelia has been supportive to me since our separation and I want to support her also. We gonna get married, and,’ she took out a paper from her purse, ‘Please sign this divorce letter.’ It was so bad. It was a bad decision to let Hannibal visit.

‘Molly, there is really nothing between me and Hannibal. Chiyo made it up, you know, the Japs.’ I’m so used with the racism, but the fact it was said by a person who got a personality disorder ticked me. When I looked at the boy, he doesn’t seem sad. Instead he smiled like he got a jackpot. Abigail got the jackpot, too, but does not seem go well. No wonder she tagged Hannibal. Poor boy, he does not know Bedelia obsession with wine and her leg is actually artificial. Who cares about the leg anyway. If I get the jackpot, I want Hiroshi Abe and Kitamura Kazuki (Come on! Kitamura slapped Hiroshi’s butt in Thermae Romae!), though.

Sadly, Will took the paper from her. He read the paper and searching the word ‘dog’ and ‘child support’ then signed it. Of course he got the dogs and no need to pay child support. He is ragged more than Bedelia anyway. This teenage boy is really cold. It makes the boy from The Grudge is actually really cute and yet those bitches screamed at him. He probably has enough with the dogs and yay! My new mom let me drink wine!

‘The dogs are outside. Goodbye, Will.’ Molly walked to the exit. Du Fromage looked at Hannibal and said goodbye also. This teenage boy also said goodbye to his father. With a wide smile? They were cold as fuck even before Hannibal freezes them. Come to think of it. Hannibal dated Alana, Will dated Margot. Now Alana and Margot are married, and now has a son. Damn!

‘It is okay, Will. Molly told you to hang out with Jack. Bedelia is nutter that her patients. You got me, Will. You got your dogs back. And this Hachiko, too.’

Wut?


	5. Fragile fangirl heart

In the Crawford office...Crawford, Alana, Baked Psychiatrist and Freddy Lounds here gather to discuss the missing Hannibal.

Crawford : 'Wilma is late! Call her!'

Alana : 'She is on the way. She probably stay up late to draw doujin.'

Crawford : 'Then change her career for fuck sake. She late for one motherfucker hour!'

Wilma : 'Sorry I'm late. Mangafox updated Yochimi sensei manga and I read it 1000 times! This is the best chapter! Hannibal and Will finally reunited, they plan to get married after Will divorced his wife and they live in Wolftrap happily ever after!My fangirl heart just died so I'm late. Sorry guys.'

Lounds heart almost died. No one see how pale her face is. Now they will find Hannibal. They are doomed.

Alana : 'If you are an avid reader, why you don't buy it?'

Wilma : 'Well, collecting books is take up space and pain in the ass. What e-book for then?'

Crawford : 'Now we can find the lead.'

Lounds can't breath anymore. Her five senses were dead.

Wilma : 'What?'

Alana : 'Hannibal is missing'

Wilma : 'What! No way! What should we do now???'

Crawford : 'That is why we were waiting for you. Where is he?'

Lounds finally could hear little by little.

Wilma : 'How the hell I'm supposed to know!'

Crawford : 'Dammit. This is emergency. We will dispatch FBI, CIA, NSA, NASA, Navy, Air Force, Army etc.'

Are they serious? Holy Hitler! Wilma! You just mention Wolftrap before! Lounds screaming at heart.

Alana : 'Crawford, we just find the lead!'

Finally! Lounds felt relieved. Wait, why I feel relieved?

Alana : 'Japan has reported there is sight of Hannibal. We should dispatch our agencies to Japan. We also need help from Japan.'

What!? Alana shows the photograph of...a cosplay! How could they mistake an Asian as White Nordic male!?

Crawford : 'It is totally him.'

Lounds pray Mexican would invade them with immigrants. 

 


	6. When all nuclear reactors explode at the same time

One day, Will went to the FBI hq only find the whole country got deserted. There is only Lounds, rummaging the files. This place become a heaven for eavesdropper like her.

Will : 'Where is everyone?'

Lounds : 'They were all went to Japan to find Hannibal.'

Will wasn't sure. Hannibal was on the bed with him and had kinky stuff last night.

Will : 'The whole country?'

Lounds : 'Yep.'

Will : 'Even the Mexicans?'

Lounds : 'Well, they were here before. Lot of them coming here. But they fucked up, so they went to Canada. And now only us here, in a ghost country.'

Will just stood there, wondering if Hannibal fuck him hard until he went to another dimension.

Meanwhile in Japan...

A random ex-American : 'Japan anime is a trash. American anime is the best desu.'

A Japanese : '...God, please give us Hideki Tojo back.'

 


End file.
